My past Life and future
by Katalina-sophia-1389
Summary: This is a story about an Egyptian princess that is turned into a vampire werewolf hybrid because her lover cant stand to loose her... but what will happen to her? to her lover? to a little girl that was dragged into this mess? what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1 Egypt

* This book is not real. Some of these areas are not real,

Like the Peetho river for example does not exists but

I felt that a river was needed for the plot, But the Giza

pyramids do exists in Giza Egypt.*

Her name is Katalina Sova, at least it was until she was killed...

but then she was brought back as something else... something powerful, unbeatable, unstoppable.

This is her story:

Section 1Chapter 1: Egypt

It all started when I was walking the Giza temples in Egypt, it was night time and the final details were being made to the third pyramid when I heard some weird noises by the Peetho River. I quickly ran to the river to see what was going on and discovered a man lying on the shore panting and chocking up water, I ran to his side to see if he was ok; but when I knelt down on my knees and put his head on my lap and looked into his eyes I discovered he didn't have brown or blue or the ancient royal green eyes like I did... His were purple...

I felt as me being the future queen to Egypt it was my duty to take in this man as one of my people and take care of him tell he was better. I then called over some of the workers that were still working on the pyramid to help me bring him to a room right next to mine in the Royal Family's Pyramid.

"Keep a look out for other people that might be injured on the river." I told the workers.

"Yes your Hines as you wish, if we find other people do you want us to bring them to you?" The head worker asked me.

"Yes that would be very helpful, thank you." I said then ran to catch up with the other workers that had the hurt man.

You see there was actually 4 great pyramids in my land not just 3, there was one for the Royal Egyptians (my family) and 3 others for the great pharos and his family to be buried in. well anyways when they got him to the room they put him on the bed and I automatically started using my gift (ever sense I was born I've been able to accelerate peoples healing) to help him. But when I tried to use my "gift" it didn't work because he was already healed and there is no way a person can heal that fast with the damage I discovered in his chest. I sat by him for a while to see if he would wake up soon and looked over his body to see if there was any other damage and I saw that there was many bruises on his arms and as I looked at them they started to disappear very fast... There is no way it is possible for someone to heal this fast!

The mystery man was such a... a... a MYSTERY! He had a darkish skin color a little darker than mine with jet black hair and those purple eyes, what was up with those eyes? I've never seen eyes like his before. The more I looked at him the more I noticed I've never seen a guy like him.

All of a sudden the mystery man was awake and he tackled me to the floor with his hand wrapped around my neck so tight I could hardly breathe! I was so terrified but in awe at the same time because he was so strong and his purple eyes were glowing in the firelight then he spoke with fury but wonder "Where am I? And who are you?"

"You... you... you" I tried to say while his hand was still around my thought, then all of a sudden my vision started to go black and I started to pass out, then he let go of me so that I could speak "You are in Giza, Egypt and I am princess Katalina Sova," for some reason after I said I was the princess he automatically got off of me and sat on the bed he was originally on then I stood up and fixed my dress and spoke again "You are hear because I found you on the Rivers Shore and you were badly injured from a reason I do not know so I had some of the workers bring you to these quarters so that you could rest and heal your injuries but you are perfectly fine now... Why is that?" I finally asked

"You do not need to know why I can do what I do. What I need to know is were I am exactly." He demanded.

"You are in my family's Royal pyramid." I told him then he calmed down "May I ask you... Why were you so hurt?" I asked.

"Since you are the princess I guess I do have to tell you... My brother and I were traveling down the river when we came across some nomads and we decided to ask them for directions on how to get here and instead of them helping us their leader told them to attack us for a reason I do not know... Everyone was killed that was on my boat except for me." He said with much sadness.

"I know how you feel," I said then sat by him "I once had a little sister named Ana it meant the bright Sun," I said with a sad smile "She was traveling with some of her friends on a boat a few miles down the river then a few hours later we heard that everyone on their boat was killed for no reason at all." I said and a single tear ran down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away in fear he would see it.

"Yah its not fun loosing someone that is close to you" He said

"Yah... you know you never told me your name all you did was attack me and almost kill me." I said

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Coldon, it means" he said then I cut him off,

"Born during the full moon..." I said

"Yah your right, and I was actually born during a full moon." Coldon said.

"No way so was I." I said with a smile and he smiled back we stared into each other eyes for a while then he started to lean into me and I knew I had to stop it. "I'm sorry it's really late we should be going to bed now. I'm umm in the room right next to this one to the left and there is breakfast in the morning at 7 a.m. I will have my personal servant wake you and bring you to the breakfast hall so bye." I said then left the room and went to mine and got ready too go to sleep.

When I actually fell asleep I had a dream that Coldon was some kind of monster that could go from being a human to this giant wolf thing and on a full moon he was at his strongest or something and for some reason when ever I saw him in his other form I was never scared and it was like I liked him or something then I woke up with a ton of sweat dripping down my back and forehead and then there was a knock at the door, and then my personal servant Avona stepped into my room to wake me for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the pharaoh

*I really hope you liked my first chapter I have many chapters to write! please review!*

Chapter 2: Meeting the pharaoh

"Are you ok my lady?" Ava asked me noticing that I'm covered in sweat.

"Yes Avona I'm perfectly fine thank you for asking. Do you have my cloths?" I asked then Ava laid out my dress and helped me get clean and into the dress. Not long later I was walking threw the pyramid with my Guard, Auah too go to breakfast. Once I walked threw the doorway I saw my father (The Pharaoh) sitting at the table waiting for me...

"Hello Katalina." My father greeted me.

"Hello Father." I greeted back and smiled seeing he was in a good mood today.

"I have been told we have a visitor today, would you like to tell me about him?" My father asked me.

"Um yes father. I was walking around the pyramids last night like I do every night for you to see the progress on your Tomb and may I say they should be done in about a week or so. Anyways I was walking around the pyramids when I heard some strange noises coming from the river and when I looked I saw a man about my age laying on the shore unconscious so since I'm going to be queen soon I thought it was my duty to take him in as one of our people tell he got better." I told my father then Coldon walked into the room with Avana leading the way. Then he sat down.

"Hi I am Coldon Mason Your daughter found me last night on the river and offered me shelter if that is ok with you Pharaoh." Coldon said talking to my father.

"Hello Coldon I'm Pharaoh Sook, Katalina's father and we offer you shelter for as long as you need." My father said to Coldon.

"Thank you Pharaoh if you don't mind I would like to stay for quite a while." Coldon half asked ma father.

"I certainty don't mind stay here as long as you like." My father said with a weird, kind smile.

As the days went by I started to notice that I was spending more and more time with Coldon everyday and

also that I was teaching him about my royal family and everything else.

AUTHORS NOTE: *I know this chapter was really short and im sorry but I plan to write bigger chapters in the future :) Thanks and please review*


	3. Chapter 3 Death in the… family?

Chapter 3: Death in the… family?

A few days later a girl named Shiela went missing and not long later her body was found by the river and the weird thing was... all of her blood was missing. No one could figure out why all of her blood was missing and for some reason my father was very attached to this death, he was so attached that he had his high priest look at Shiela's body. While the priest looked at Shiela he had a weird look n his face that I couldn't figure out.

"A great evil has killed this girl... and I fear this evil will soon strike again." The high priest said with great sorrow in his voice and he looked at my father with a look that said "I'm sorry". Why is this girls death so important to everyone?

"Thank you very much Shuenon you are dismissed." My father told the high priest. You see Shuenon is the name of the High priest but since the beginning of time there has been a law that all priest's and priestess's shall be called priest, priestess, high priest, or high priests but under no circumstances shall the priest or priestess be called by his or her name, only the Kings (my father) of Giza are allowed to call them by their names...

The more the minutes I spent with Coldon they soon turned into hours then hours into days, days into weeks, weeks into months and during that time I started to grow much closer to Coldon and he grew much closer to me, and pretty soon there wasn't a time that I left the pyramid without Coldon and my father was starting to notice because he pulled me aside one day to talk to me.

"I see you are becoming close to Coldon." My father said with great interest.

"I think I am father but I am not sure of my feelings for him yet." I told my caring father and he smiled but his smile quickly disappeared and my father quickly took my hand and lead me to his private speaking room and then we both sat down, when I looked at my father he had much sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong father?" I ask.

"I think it is time you should know the truth." my father told me

"The truth about what?"

"The truth of your sister."

"What sister I'm an only child."

"I'm sorry to say this but you aren't an only child. That girl Shiela that was killed, she was your sister." What my father said shocked me! There was so many questions running threw my head at the same time.

"Why was I never told this?" I asked

"You weren't told this because your sisters birth was a secret. You see when I was still a prince I had a lover named Saraphina, your mother and Shielas, but well you see one night I accidentally got her pregnant and well you know the rules. If a women, lover to a prince gets pregnant by the prince she shall be put to death but I loved your mother so much that we kept your sisters birth a secret. But anyways you never knew her because when she was 15 she got pregnant herself buy her lover Carlose and when she told me she was pregnant she told me while I was with the Nobles and when she said it the first thing they said was that we would have to put her to death or kick her out of the royal family. We loved your sister so much that we couldn't bear to kill her so we sent her to live with the town people but know that she is dead I felt that you should know that you had a sister." My father told me and it was so hard to take in but at the same time it told me why I was sad when I saw Shiela's body.

"So you actually had 3 daughters?" I asked my father

"No I only had 2. You and Shiela."

"Well what about Ana?" I asked

"Ana was conceived while I was away at war. I assigned one of my soldiers to watch over you mother while I was away and while I was gone she had an affair with him. When I got back from the war she told me she was pregnant and I asked who the father was and she said it was the man I assigned her to, so I didn't kill him but I made him suffer by not being able to be with your mother through her pregnancy and not let him witness the birth of his own child, I also made him watch in pain as I raised his own daughter as my own and not let any contact between them. I know it was a cruel thing to do, but it was his punishment…"Chapter 4: invasion

I later rode my horse to met with Coldon at the river so I could talk to him about the death of my "sister". When I got to the river I saw Coldon under some shaded trees and he was sitting, looking at the river while he waited for me. Just by seeing Coldon it made me happier and I knew it was dangerous to feel this way about a non-noble birth because if I fall in love with this guy I can get kicked out of the royal family.

"Are you ok Katalina?" Coldon asked as I walked over to him after I tied my horse to branch.

"I'm fine... actually I'm not fine I was just told that girl Shiela, the one that was killed, well she was my sister." I said while a few tears rolled down my cheeks, then he got up immediately to see if I was OK and he could see that I wasn't.

"I'm so sorry that your sister is dead I wish I could bring her back for you but I cant, I cant." He said, but at the same time he looked a little guilty for a reason I do not know. I mean I know he didn't kill my sister because all of her blood was drained out of her body and a human cant do that.

"Its OK it wasn't your fault. Even though I didn't know her I still feel the pain of her death and this pain is a pain I have never felt before, well at least not since my mom died." I said and another tear rolled down my cheek.

All of a sudden Coldon was very close to me and he wiped the tear away as he looked into my eyes, and when I looked into his deep purple eyes I saw affection in them. As I looked into his eyes I noticed that our faces were getting closer and closer then finally his lips met mine, and I never wanted this kiss to end but suddenly there was a loud bell like sound and I knew it just wasn't in my head so I broke away from my new lover.

"What is that?" Coldon asked me.

"That's the alarm bell! The city is being attacked! NO! My people!" I yelled out over the sounds of the bell being rung and jumped on to my horse.

I quickly ran back to my city with Coldon on my heals in fear that many people would be killed. I ran to the temple while trying to avoid the men who were trying to take over my city. I saw one of my fathers soldiers dead and noticed that he still had 2 swords in his hands so I took them from him and started to attack the men who were invading my beautiful city. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an enemy soldier about to kill a little girl that was trying to hide behind my horse so I ran over to the little girl and slit the mans through and he silently died in pain.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my back and I fell to my knees with the little girl still in my arms.

"Princess! Princess! My Princess!" the little girl yelled.

"Run little one! RUN!" I yelled back at her. The little girl immediately did what I said and ran as fast as she could but was stopped in her tracks when an aro went through her stomach and she started to bleed out, But all of a sudden Coldon was biting her neck and the girl just laid there, she looked peaceful now… was she dead?

Right after Coldon bit the little girl he was by me biting my neck and I screamed in pain but the pain soon stopped and he spoke: "I am so sorry Katalina but I can not stand by and see my true love die." With that said I then blacked out.

AUTHORS NOTE: *OK this one was a little short also and once again im sorry. But for the people who review my stories: Do you think it was a little too soon to introduce the invasion?*


	4. Chapter 4 Invasion

Chapter 4: invasion

I later rode my horse to met with Coldon at the river so I could talk to him about the death of my "sister". When I got to the river I saw Coldon under some shaded trees and he was sitting, looking at the river while he waited for me. Just by seeing Coldon it made me happier and I knew it was dangerous to feel this way about a non-noble birth because if I fall in love with this guy I can get kicked out of the royal family.

"Are you ok Katalina?" Coldon asked as I walked over to him after I tied my horse to branch.

"I'm fine... actually I'm not fine I was just told that girl Shiela, the one that was killed, well she was my sister." I said while a few tears rolled down my cheeks, then he got up immediately to see if I was OK and he could see that I wasn't.

"I'm so sorry that your sister is dead I wish I could bring her back for you but I cant, I cant." He said, but at the same time he looked a little guilty for a reason I do not know. I mean I know he didn't kill my sister because all of her blood was drained out of her body and a human cant do that.

"Its OK it wasn't your fault. Even though I didn't know her I still feel the pain of her death and this pain is a pain I have never felt before, well at least not since my mom died." I said and another tear rolled down my cheek.

All of a sudden Coldon was very close to me and he wiped the tear away as he looked into my eyes, and when I looked into his deep purple eyes I saw affection in them. As I looked into his eyes I noticed that our faces were getting closer and closer then finally his lips met mine, and I never wanted this kiss to end but suddenly there was a loud bell like sound and I knew it just wasn't in my head so I broke away from my new lover.

"What is that?" Coldon asked me.

"That's the alarm bell! The city is being attacked! NO! My people!" I yelled out over the sounds of the bell being rung and jumped on to my horse.

I quickly ran back to my city with Coldon on my heals in fear that many people would be killed. I ran to the temple while trying to avoid the men who were trying to take over my city. I saw one of my fathers soldiers dead and noticed that he still had 2 swords in his hands so I took them from him and started to attack the men who were invading my beautiful city. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an enemy soldier about to kill a little girl that was trying to hide behind my horse so I ran over to the little girl and slit the mans through and he silently died in pain.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my back and I fell to my knees with the little girl still in my arms.

"Princess! Princess! My Princess!" the little girl yelled.

"Run little one! RUN!" I yelled back at her. The little girl immediately did what I said and ran as fast as she could but was stopped in her tracks when an aro went through her stomach and she started to bleed out, But all of a sudden Coldon was biting her neck and the girl just laid there, she looked peaceful now… was she dead?

Right after Coldon bit the little girl he was by me biting my neck and I screamed in pain but the pain soon stopped and he spoke: "I am so sorry Katalina but I can not stand by and see my true love die." With that said I then blacked out.

AUTHORS NOTE: *So what do you think happened? did she die? did she not die? and if so she is alive how is she still living? PLEASE REVIEW!*


End file.
